


Merlin Summer Pornathon Entries 2014

by NateintheAttic



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Amnesia, Bartenders, Bloodplay, Breakfast in Bed, Cunnilingus, Cupcakes, Curtains, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Frosting, Hand Jobs, Heartbeat Kink, Incest, Knifeplay, M/M, Memory Loss, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Injuries, NSFW Art, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ritual Sex, Scratching, Secrets, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2143716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateintheAttic/pseuds/NateintheAttic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Main Challenge entries</p><p>Chapter 1 - Challenge 1 entry - Arthur/Merlin - Art<br/>Chapter 2 - Challenge 2 entry - Gwen/Morgana - Art<br/>Chapter 3 - Challenge 3 entry - Gwaine/Merlin - Art<br/>Chapter 4 - Challenge 4 entry - Arthur/Morgana - Art<br/>Chapter 5 - Challenge 5 entry - Gwen/Lancelot - Art<br/>Chapter 6 - Challenge 6 entry - Arthur/Merlin - Fic<br/>Chapter 7 - Challenge 7 entry - Arthur/Merlin - Art<br/>Chapter 8 - Bonus Challenge entries - Varied</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Challenge 1 - Sexpistolary

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings will be posted for each specific piece at the beginning of the chapter. All artwork should be assumed to be NSFW (it is a pornathon, after all)
> 
> I have no problem with anyone writing fic based on my art, or using my art within a fic. No need to even ask, blanket permission! Just please credit me and link back here.

WARNINGS: None  
PAIRING: Arthur/Merlin


	2. Challenge 2 - Secrets

WARNINGS: Exhibitionism, public sex  
Pairing: Gwen/Morgana

 

 


	3. Challenge 3 - Trades & Professions

  
WARNINGS: Dubious consent from alcohol consumption  
Pairing: Merlin/Gwaine

 

Turns out the the barkeep's special drink isn't so much about the content, but how it's served


	4. Challenge 3 - Tropesmash!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to put the warnings up here as well for this one, as it is a big departure from my regular fluffy stuff I don't want to catch anyone unaware. So:
> 
> WARNING: Non-con/rape, incest, bondage, scratching, blood and blood play, knife play, ritual sex

  
WARNING: Non-con/rape, incest, bondage, scratching, blood and blood play, knife play, ritual sex  
Pairing: Morgana/Arthur  
Tropes Smashed: Incest, Beloved Enemies, Knife/Sword Play, Rituals

 

 


	5. Challenge 5 - Snatch

  
Warnings: None  
Pairings: Gwen/Lancelot

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Of Angels and Angles" by The Decemberists was the major inspiration for the piece, you can listen to it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tjJqwmPuVTE


	6. Challenge 6 - Cycles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Arthur/Merlin
> 
> Warnings: Amnesia/Memory loss, dub-con due to amnesia

Merlin has only been in Camelot, the tiny village that where Uncle Gaius lives, for a few minutes when he is unceremoniously run over by a man on a bike. When Merlin sits up and wipes the mud from his face, he can see that it is a _devastatingly_ hot man on a bike.

“You might want to watch where you’re going,” Hot Man says. “You almost bent my wheel rim.”

Then he bikes away.

*

Uncle Gaius calls for him to come in when Merlin knocks, as he is installed in a ratty arm chair, a cast covering is left leg from toes to knee. He frowns at Merlin’s disheveled appearance. “What happened?”

“I was almost killed by a devastatingly hot prat.”

Gaius nods. “Arthur,” he says. He looks at Merlin seriously. “You need to stay away from him.”

*

Merlin goes to pick up breakfast to bring to Gaius from the shop on the corner, inexplicably named _The Dragon_ , which seems to function as a bakery/café during the day and a pub at night. It isn’t until after the pretty cashier takes his order and starts packing his food to go that Merlin feels someone’s eyes on him.

It’s hot and prattish Arthur, sitting at a booth.

“You’ve got a bruise on your head,” he explains when Merlin meets his gaze.

Merlin grabs his bag. “You would know, you caused it, remember?” he sneers, leaving quickly so that he doesn’t have to acknowledge how lame that comeback was.

*

The problem is Arthur doesn’t remember.

“Traumatic head injury damaged the receptors that store short term memory and turn it into long time memory. Once he goes into a REM cycle, the previous day’s data is lost. Arthur has been living the day of his accident over and over again for the last 3 years,” Gaius explains. “Merlin, you’re here to help me until I can walk again, leave the man alone.”

Merlin, for some reason, cannot.

*

Arthur, pre-accident, was a man of schedules, and he follows the same pattern every day. He starts with breakfast served by Gwen at _The Dragon_ , then various stops at shops around town on his bicycle, then a run around the park and then ends the day with dinner and drinks served by Gwaine at _The Dragon_. It only takes two days for Merlin to learn it, and he’s already bored.

The villagers don’t seem to mind, if anything they glare anytime Merlin does anything to disrupt Arthur’s schedule. Gaius explained that Uther Pendragon basically owned the town, but Merlin thinks the villagers care less about money, and much more about Arthur himself.

*

Truthfully, Merlin does not need to disrupt anything to get Arthur’s attention. He’s always looking, always commenting.

“Nice ears, did you fly here with them?” he’ll ask, smirking while sipping his tea.

“Are you quite sure you can carry those bags with those arms?” he asks, propped against a wall outside the grocery shop.

Merlin finally snaps one day and asks if Arthur has a better solution. It turns out he does, as he places the bags in the basket on his bike and has Merlin ride behind him all the way to Gaius’ house. It’s surprisingly nice. Merlin takes his bags and turns to thank him, and is met with soft lips on his and a warm and calloused hand cupping his neck. Arthur smirks and rides away before Merlin can respond. 

It would have been the perfect move if one wanted to slowly seduce a newcomer to town. Stake your interest early, and let it develop. The problem is Arthur doesn’t remember making his claim the next day, but Merlin does.   
Merlin is screwed.

*

“Holy fuck,” Merlin says, and presses his head harder into the wall of the bathroom stall they are in. Arthur is between his legs, leaving hot and biting kisses up Merlin’s thigh.

“I’ve been looking at you all day, I just needed you now,” Arthur says, and suddenly Merlin is engulfed in the sweet wet heat of his mouth.

Merlin has learned how to play each day to get a desired outcome. He’ll mouth off at Arthur at breakfast, and they’ll be snogging in the park by nightfall. Grocery day leads to the same sweet kisses as the first. Then there are these days, which Merlin lurks in the periphery all day, then shows up for drinks at night. 

Arthur always makes sure that Merlin comes first before he lets Merlin get him off. He’s considerate. He always hints that he’s open to some biting, some marking. He even offers one night, when they are both wound up and crazy with lust, to bottom. Merlin says no.

He wants to say yes, to mark Arthur in some way tangible, the way Arthur has forever laid his mark on Merlin. On his heart.

So Merlin waits, and hopes. But still. Better to spend the rest of his days on repeat with Arthur, than another day without.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's my modern AU based on "50 First Dates". Maybe someday I'll expand it, if I'm in an angsty mood.


	7. Challenge 7 - Senses

  
**Pairing(s):** Merlin/Arthur  
 **Warnings:** Minor blood, injuries

 

 


	8. Bonus Challenges

**Bonus Challenge 1 - Summer**

Morgana is at the age where Uther has started to allow her to attend feasts, and Morgana thought it would make her happy to become more involved in court life. However, at the moment she's sitting in on Arthur's lessons with his tutor, and her new dress, the one that seemed so glamorous this morning, is heavy and damp and restricting. Arthur is staring out the window as his tutor reads them the personal journal of a former king. An unfamiliar word catches Morgana's attention.

"'Sandcastle'? What does that mean?"

He gives them a terse description and moves on. But Morgana is still interested.

She understands that is a thing that children do, so she gets Arthur to ask the pages and stable boys about them, as he's closer in age and boys have started giving Morgana a wide berth, only to stare at her from a distance. Arthur reports back that no one has been to the sea.

They cannot go to the sea, it would take days, but Arthur knows of a lake an hour's walk from the castle that has a sandy shore. Morgana ducks into the laundry chambers later and grabs two men's shirts, while Arthur sneaks into the pantry and grabs provisions. The next morning they leave at dawn and blend in with the merchants leaving the city after dropping off their morning deliveries. When they reach the lake they are already sweating from the heat and the walk, and they change into the shirts that Morgana grabbed. The shirts hit their knees, leaving their legs bare and it thrills Morgana to run into the cool water of the lake with no clothes restricting her.

It takes a while to understand the mechanics of making the sand stick together, but once they get the sand wet the castle walls go up easily. They find a stick from nearby, and use Morgana’s handkerchief as a makeshift banner. It is hard to leave after they have a late lunch. Morgana makes sure to grab the banner when she takes a last look at the castle.  
They are in tremendous trouble when the reach Camelot. Uther sends them to their rooms without supper, and Morgana is not allowed to sit in on Arthur’s lessons or go to feasts for a fortnight. When she is allowed to return, she is quiet and defers to Uther, which makes him happy. Morgana keeps the handkerchief banner tucked in her sleeve, and smiles demurely at the people talking to her, all the while she thinks of sun and freedom.

 

**Bonus Challenge 2 - Rock and Roll**

So, Gwen and Merlin are flatmates and go to the place where her brother bartends one night, and there happens to be a live show, and they literally cannot believe that there is so much hotness in one band. Gwen is waiting in line for the loo when the lead guitarist bumps into her, and they start chatting. Gwen, in her rambling (cause of the aforementioned hotness factor) accidentally leads him to believe that her and Merlin are big music junkies. Lance goes to get his band mates to catch a drink with her and Merlin, and Gwen hurries back to the table and convinces Merlin to play along (it doesn't take much convincing, Merlin thinks this is hilarious).

Only, they are really bad at the lying, because they know absolutely nothing about the music scene. Literally 4 hours ago they were singing along to One Direction while tidying the flat, which is the extent of their musical knowledge.

Fortunately, no one in the band notices because they are too busy being entranced by Merlin and Gwen's eyes when they smile.

 

**Bonus Challenge 3 - Purple Romance**

**Bonus Challenge 5 - The Bechdel Test**

 

"Tell me where I went wrong!" Morgana said. Gwen looked up from her book, only to be faced with...well, something.

"What is that?" Gwen said, poking at it with her bookmark.

"It is the scarf I was working on!"

"Oh! That's yarn! Er, it's an interesting method you are using. What is it called?"

"Knitting," Morgana said, unamused. She bit her lip. "Or crocheting. It was definitely one of those."

"I feel like maybe there might be a big difference between the two."

Both of them looked at the knotted yarn, and Gwen tucked her book away and started untangling one of the loose ends. Morgana sighed and started to help, shoulders hunched in defeat.

"Just because I am making handmade gifts this year, doesn't mean you need to, as well. I'm happy just that you thought of me," Gwen said after they had made some headway.

Morgana was silent, then looked up with determination. "Gwen, I am going to conquer this yarn, and you are going to have a scarf so full of love it leaks rainbows."

Two months later Gwen does have a scarf with an odd pattern and random loose threads, and all her coworkers rib her when they see it. It doesn't actually leak rainbows, but Gwen knows the love is there anyway.

 

**Bonus Challenge 7 - Crossovers/Fusions**

It was in the afternoon on a sunny day that Gwen found Merlin hiding under a counter.

“Er, why are you hiding under a counter?” Gwen asked, but only after Merlin had grabbed her arm and tugged her down, too.

“Arthur Pendragon is here!” Merlin hissed.

Gwen looked unimpressed. She stood up and walked over to her counter on the otherside of the building, where her Chansey was waving her arms excitedly and chirping at Arthur.

“Welcome to the PokeCenter, where-“

“That’s alright, Gwen,” Arthur said, smoothly interrupting. “My team is all rested up. I just stopped in to buy some hyper potions, but no one seems to be there.”

“Oh, Merlin’s there, he just hiding from you,” Gwen said.

Merlin poked his head up and glared at Gwen, who rolled her eyes. Arthur grinned and strutted over.

“Do I make you that nervous?”

Merlin snorted. “I was cleaning, had nothing to do with you. Now how many hyper potions do you want?”

Arthur tapped his finger on his lip. “Now, hold on, I need to see if I need anything else.”

“The Pokemon League bulk orders everything the Elite Four could possibly need every month!”

“Well, that’s for League battles, isn’t it, Merlin? I need to buy my own supplies for when I go out adventuring on my own. I thought I might go out to the woods today, actually, and was wondering-“

“No,” Merlin said. “No way. Last time I went out with you, you battled every single person we saw and then Gyarados went into a rage and we had to swim back to shore ourselves! It was the worst date ever, and it was competing with the one where I got attacked by a flock of Pidgey.”

Arthur smiled brightly. “So this can’t possibly be worse! Come now, Merlin, I’m trapped in that mansion with Morgana and her creepy psychics staring at me all day. Have a little fun with me.”

“No. Way.”

(Merlin ends up going. His hair gets singed by Charazard’s flame when Arthur tries to make a bon fire, but he snogs Arthur for an hour, so it all evens out in the end.)

*

Gwen as Nurse Joy. Arthur and Morgana would be part of the Elite Four, Morgana using psychic pokemon, Arthur using dragon type. Merlin works at the PokeMart counter, but he’s just biding his time until they finally clear the tunnel block from the dugtrios, so that he can go back to his hometown. Arthur may or may not be instigating dugtrio riots every time it looks like progress is being made. Luckily the cave workers don’t seem to mind (it’s good money!), specifically one called Lance who likes to hang around the PokeCenter during his lunch breaks.


End file.
